


No Need For a Calming Draught

by ToManyLetters



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/ToManyLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah finds that, despite what she used to believe, there was something far more effective at calming her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For a Calming Draught

Harry sat, eyes completely glazed over as he pondered giving up on his essay for Potions. Sinking his head downward, he observed his quill, its feather ruffled greatly, as it scratched a line of ink onto his parchment.

Sighing slightly, Harry placed the quill down and looked across the library for something remotely entertaining to bring him back to focus.

He could see Fred and George Weasley, both pouring over books. Harry thought this most strange as he knew neither of them would be sticking around much longer with the Great Toad as Headmistress, but all the same, their noses were pressed into books that gave them an uncanny resemblance to some creepily male pair of Hermiones...

Harry let his eyes stray further as he caught a glimpse of Cho, who, staring across the library at Harry, was batting her eyes and smiling.

Slightly annoyed, especially after he remembered the disaster at Madam Puddifoot's, he turned away from her and took a glance at a relatively familiar face only a table away.

A blonde Hufflepuff with tousled hair, her hands clasped together over her face, cried softly. Harry could see the occasional teardrop hit the pages of her book, and resolved that he would try to comfort her.

He stood from his chair and walked slowly over to her, taking the empty chair beside her,

"Hannah?"

She sniffed and removed the hands covering her face to look at Harry. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. A fresh tear ran down her left cheek as she looked into Harry's eyes.

Taking a glance downward at her textbook she sniffed again.

"Hannah, are you okay?"

She didn't want to respond, she really didn't. But something about him made her, perhaps, she thought, maybe it was his fame.

No, that couldn't be it.

"Are you okay, Hannah?"

She turned to look at him again,

"I'm stupid." she sobbed, turning her head away once again, "I'm too stupid to take the OWLs."

Harry gently took her cheek in his hand, wiped away the tear with his thumb, and turned her head to face him,

"You are _absolutely_ not." he said in a reassuring way, then pulled her into a hug, "You're brilliant, you're just a little stressed."

Hannah felt a little flushed as he wrapped his arms around her. He was strong, but gentle. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

Harry could feel Hannah relax a little. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach.

"We could get you a Calming Draught." he said softly, "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has some made."

She pulled back a little and looked at him,

"I've had three already." she said a little flatly, her voice considerably more held together as her crying subsided, "They don't work... not for me at least."

She nestled herself back into Harry and rested her head on his shoulder, Harry gave into the urge to caress her back, gently rubbing her as he rocked her softly.

Hannah didn't really know what to do about what she was feeling at the moment. She was contented to staying here in his arms forever. It felt wonderful, she could feel herself continuing to relax, but continuing to flush. She had to be blushing.

Harry noticed the rosiness in Hannah's cheeks and assumed it to simply be from crying. Hannah rubbed her cheeks on Harry's chest and looked up at him,

"I..." she looked away from him again, "Thank... you."

Another strange feeling rippled through Harry as he pulled away from her, it felt oddly like disappointment. What exactly was he expecting?

"No!" she whined, pulling him toward her again.

Harry jumped a little at her forwardness, but allowed her to rest against him again.

"I kinda like this." she said quietly, muffled slightly with her face pressed against Harry. She looked up again at Harry, "It... feels right."

Harry tried not to look taken aback, though he must have failed a little, because her blushing only brightened. It was quite clear that it was indeed blushing, now.

The feeling in Harry's stomach doubled in potency, making him feel a little... nervous... yeah, that's the word...

"Hannah," he began, speaking slowly and softly, "Do you... feel something?"

She responded by pulling her head back further and looking deep into Harry's piercing green eyes.

"I... I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I shou..."

"Yes." she responded firmly, then crashed her lips on his. All the tension that had been distressing her for the past several weeks left her as their lips met, her soft lips brushing against his gently as she deepened the kiss, then pulled away.

"There's no need a Calming Draught." she said, giggling a little as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him once again.


End file.
